Remote access systems enable users to remotely access resources hosted on remote systems. Servers on the remote computing systems can execute programs and transmit signals indicative of a user interface to clients that can connect by sending signals over a network conforming to a communication protocol such as the TCP/IP protocol. Each connecting client may be provided a session, i.e., an execution environment that includes a set of resources. Each client can transmit signals indicative of user input to the server and the server can apply the user input to the appropriate session. A client may open and close remote access connections to a server, and during each connection, the client may change settings and preferences in the session.